


Pundertale

by KarrineGenesis (MattySeptiplierTale)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, This is, well ill put more in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattySeptiplierTale/pseuds/KarrineGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gelle is a pastel goth from our world who finds himself falling into his favorite video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pundertale

William Arlette sat at his computer quietly, leg up on the chair. He sat on his leg, lollipop stuck in his mouth. He was a lanky, slender 20 year old with a dyed pastel blue faux hawk. His eyes were a dark brown, and he was extremely pale. He had a stud in a nose piercing on the left nostril, and snake bites adorned his lips.  
He had on a pastel purple shirt with black, dripping words that said To Kawaii To Die. His legs were covered by light green shorts with black long socks underneath. The socks had blue and pink colors ‘dripping’ down his legs from his knees, and an eye decal on each knee. They came up to the lower part of his thighs, and showed a little bit of skin between the shorts and them.  
His back was arched as he watched the screen. A small shiver trailed up his spine as a frosty exhale shuddered past his lips. He mumbled a few curses in Swedish, glancing out the window beside him.  
It was just a flurry of white. Snow pushed against his frail house roughly. “Hehehe… I guess I’m… Snowdin!” He burst into laughter at his joke, pressing pause on his game. He was in the town called Snowdin in his game, and he loved the way the world had perfectly set up his pun.  
Most of his friends didn’t call him William. In fact, his name to everyone had always been Gelle.  
Suddenly, the power went out.  
Gelle’s back straightened as he watched the now blank, dark screen.  
“Really, now…?”  
His whisper expended another bout of steam into the world, and he sighed. He’d read all his books, the batteries on his stereo worked he guessed, but Gelle didn’t know how long until the power was back. He didn’t want to spend hours doing nothing but listen to music.  
Gelle let out another exasperated sigh, standing. He started toward the stairs, running up them.  
But suddenly… they weren’t his stairs.  
Gelle felt his foot connect with a root that had magically appeared, going flying forward.  
A freaking MOUNTAIN?!  
How the heck did he transport here?!  
Gelle gave a small screech. Last time he’d fallen this much was when he slipped off the balcony!  
He landed almost… softly. On golden flowers?  
Gelle pushed himself up, wiping his jeans. “H-hello?”  
This place looked… Familiar… Wait, was he younger? Gelle looked over himself. He was in mostly similar clothing, except his socks were gone, replaced with small white ones, and his shorts were now pants. His hair was the same (even if a beanie was shoved over it), but the snake bites were gone, and over his shirt was his pink sweatshirt, the one with the bones on it like it was his cartoon X-Ray. And he was 13.  
Gelle decided he wouldn’t find out anything by just standing there, so he started walking, going forward, then to the left. This looked so… Oh. Oh.  
When he entered the next room, he realized where he was. A certain golden flower with a face sat in the grass, smiling at him.  
“Howdy, friend! I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower! You’re new around here, huh? Someone should tell you how things are around here. Guess little old me will have to do! What’s your name?”  
Suddenly a text box popped in front of him, causing him to jump back a little. It read in shaky white letters, “Please enter your name.”  
He quickly spelled ‘Gelle’ into the box, before it disappeared.  
“Howdy, Gelle! I should start the explanation.”  
Suddenly he was pulled into combat, watching as he could see his Level of Violence, Health, but his decision buttons were gone. Warmth spread in his chest as a heart appeared, red and glowing. It floated right in front of his chest for a moment before going into the white battle box.  
“That’s your soul, the very culmination of your being! Do you see that LV? Do you know what that means?”  
Gelle didn’t answer. He didn’t want to show his hand, that he KNEW what would happen without a reset.  
“Why, LOVE, of course! We share LOVE with tiny… white… friendliness pellets!”  
Haha, nope!  
Flowey winked, before little white… well, bullets, spun toward his soul. Gelle immediately made his soul dodge.  
Flowey gave a slightly impatient look. “You missed them, buddy. I’ll send more.” Which Gelle dodged again.  
Flowey grew angry at that. “Are you stupid?! RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!” A look of surprise suddenly took over Flowey’s expression and the word BULLETS in the text box quickly changed to friendliness pellets.  
After the third time Gelle dodged, Flowey frowned. “You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You sat there, dodging, making fun of me.” Suddenly, a sadistic and evil smile took over the flower’s face. “Die.”  
Gelle quickly started to move his soul forward, as the impenetrable circle of bullets got closer and closer, his eyes shutting. And then they were gone.  
Gelle opened his eyes as a goat woman appeared. Toriel! “What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent child.”  
Gelle watched as Toriel smiled at him. “Are you ok, little one?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
Toriel started to lead Gelle through the ruins toward her house, before she finally told him to wait there and gave him an old phone.  
Gelle watched her leave, before opening his menu and checking his items. He already had the beanie, which gave him 2 extra defense. Aww, he’d have to buy something else and use that as defense instead.  
There was his phone that Toriel had given him, and his pocket knife hung off his belt. That was +1 attack, but he wasn’t going to fight anyone anyways so it didn’t matter.  
Gelle left the room anyways, making sure to grab a Monster Candy and save. Well. If he was going to do this for real now, he was doing it right. Pacifist!  
It took him 15 minutes to pick butterscotch over cinnamon, figure out the puzzles, and finally get to the spider bake sale and three frogs. First he bought 2 spider donuts and 2 jars of spider cider, before speaking to the frogs. He was finally starting to get a feel for the ‘controls’, before he giddily went to the frog that changed their names to pink when they were ready to be mercied instead of yellow.  
As soon as he was done, he left to Toriel’s yard, entering just as Toriel was about to leave to get him.  
“Oh, my child, I’m so sorry it took me so long. You’re not hurt, are you? It was foolish of me to try and surprise you like this.” Toriel suddenly stopped, blushing. “Oh. Right, well, I guess it doesn’t matter now, come in.”  
Gelle let the events happen, until he finally went to sleep in the room Toriel had designated as his. He took the butterscotch-cinnamon pie and put it into his inventory before going to Toriel.  
Well. He guessed it was now or never. Hey, he already called Toriel up and called her mom, it might even make it easier to leave if he did it again now!  
“Mom? Can I leave the ruins?” Gelle went straight for the point, not beating around the bush. Toriel looked up, surprised.  
“Excuse me, my child. I have to go do something.”  
Oh crap, he had to go through dodging all of Toriel’s attacks now, huh?  
Gelle rushed to follow her down the stairs toward the exit, ignoring her orders to go back upstairs, go to his room, go read.  
“You don’t get it do you? Every human who’s left the ruins has died. They… ASGORE killed them.”  
“I can handle it.”  
Gelle felt like he was going to die from how tired he was, dodging Toriel’s attacks and pressing mercy until finally she gave him a tired smile. “I understand, my child. A young boy like you can’t be cooped up here in these small ruins with only me. Just promise me, when you leave, you won’t come back.”  
Gelle hugged Toriel back when the woman bent down and wrapped her arms around him, smiling softly. He watched her rush off, most likely to tend to the flowers.  
Gelle exhaled slowly and turned to the huge door, getting ready to leave.  
He regretted it as soon as he stepped out. He knew that Snowdin was going to be cold, but JEEZE.  
And it was quiet, which made Sans’ creepy prank be so much worse, Gelle even giving a small shriek when the branch snapped.  
Sans was his favorite character and he loved this part in the game but he could have gone his whole life without doing this.  
Once he got to the bridge and heard Sans walking toward him, he turned.  
The second their eyes met, Gelle felt his heart skip. He could tell, no, could FEEL the pain and grief and depression Sans had gone through.  
He could tell that this was odd, that Sans could faintly remember the REAL kid who’s been in the game, could remember Frisk.  
“H u m a n. D o n ‘ t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l? S h a k e m y h a n d.”  
Gelle smiled and giggled a little as suddenly a sound filled the air.  
“The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. NEVER gets old!” Sans grinned at Gelle.  
Gelle gave a small, sad smile. If anything he was going to change while playing this in real life, was Sans. He was going to make Sans happy, and he was going to save Asriel.


End file.
